The Broken Bottle
by thelastshanghai
Summary: Hinata knew that shinobi must not have emotion. It ends up getting bottled deep within them, slowly, but surely. But what happens when the bottle becomes overfilled? What happens if the bottle breaks? A Naruto and Hinata One-Shot. Warning: Profanity Rampant


The Broken Bottle

By thelastshanghai

**Song Lyrics**

_Thoughts and emphasis_

"Speech"

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Hey Fanfictioners! Thanks for choosing to read "The Broken Bottle" by me, thelasthshanghai! This is my first story, so take it easy on me, okay? No flames, but if you hate the story, feel free to leave a review, but TELL ME WHY. I only want to improve!

Well, without further ado, here is "The Broken Bottle!" Read and Review, please!

* * *

Naruto was done. Screw the town, damn its fucking people. They could all go to the seventh circle of Dante's frigging inferno for all he cared, because this boy, no, this man had finally snapped.

There was no way in hell that he was staying.

Shoving his cherished Lawliet ramen bowl into a tattered, brown, backpack, Naruto scoured his apartment for any precious valuables.

His apartment was stripped bare in seven minutes flat, all posters taken down, all dishes and plates gingerly wrapped with various articles of clothing. All of this was stored into Naruto's only backpack. Naruto bit his chapped lip.

Why was he able to fit his entire sixteen years of existence into one hand-me-down sack?

* * *

Hinata was livid. Absolutely, flipping furious. Her lavender eyes flashed with a sort of hidden rage as she stormed out of Hyuuga manor, a masked anger that hardly anyone could see. She never showed her emotions, be it fury or happiness, oh no, she didn't show it. The shy ones are always best at hiding their emotions.

Hanabi had, yet again, disgraced their deceased mother, calling her a useless woman. Ungrateful little brat. _Kami-sama better knock some sense into that child, or else._

Plunging into the bustling crowds of Konoha, Hinata made her way to the tranquil Senju Park, and sat herself down on a stone bench by the exit of Konoha. She always enjoyed sitting on that particular bench. After all, she was only 3 steps away from becoming a nukenin. The thrill of that fact never failed to put a small, twisted smile on her pretty face.

Scribbling furiously into a small, leather, diary, Hinata expressed herself in a way that her face couldn't. A torrent of suppressed emotions inundated its yellowed pages. Hinata knew shinobi must never have feelings, that they must always bottle their emotions deep inside of them.

But what happens when the bottle is filled to the brim?

What happens when the bottle breaks?

* * *

Naruto scanned his apartment one last time. A maniacal grin was plastered across his face, his blue eyes glinting with a sense of insanity. _I should have done this years ago._

* * *

"Hinata-sama? Hiashi-sama requests your presence in his chambers." Hinata flinched, whipping her diary out of Neji's sight.

Neji smirked. Hinata always seemed to forget about the Byakugan.

"I-I-I-I will be r-r-r-right there, Neji-nii-san!" Hinata squeaked, slowly turning red.

Neji blinked. Why was Hinata always so _flustered_ around him?It was almost as bad as how Hinata acts around Naruto! _It's not like I hate Hina-chan anymore…_

Shaking himself from his thoughts, Neji nodded quickly and marched away, most likely to find Tenten. Oh, yes, Hinata knows about Neji's little _infatuation_ with his brown-eyed teammate. She happened upon a few photos of Tenten in the neighborhood hotspring in Neji's room. Tenten was naked in them. Hinata still gets nauseous with that thought: _Neji-kun was a pervert._

Quickly getting up, Hinata dropped a certain diary on the bench. In her haste to leave, she didn't even notice it fall; her mind was on other things.

_ What does Father want with me?_

* * *

With his knapsack stuffed with all of his worldly belongings-his backpack was so empty it would put a hermit to shame- Naruto strode down the main street of Konoha. He watched the street vendors begin to pack their belongings, satisfied with a day of hard work. He noticed two young children playing with a ball on the busy street, their mothers chatting animatedly. He observed the flyers swirling in the chilly October breeze, the messenger birds flying in the blue sky. His life, his home, his people.

He felt nothing but contempt.

Despite his disinterested façade, he still saw the citizens' glares, the children's attempts to run away as he approached them. He still saw the mothers gasp in shock, while dashing to their petrified children, trying to protect them from the Jinchuriki. Naruto wasn't stupid, despite what people thought of him. He's the son of Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato! Of course he wasn't stupid. However, he was naïve, but that naiveté was discarded, along the mask of happiness Naruto used to wear. Naruto's childlike innocence was now destroyed.

He was done smiling in the mirror, so at least _one person smiled at him_; he was done laughing while the villagers kicked him in the ribs with cleats.

_** I want to heal, I want to feel, what I thought was never real. I want to find something I wanted all along, somewhere I belong.**_

Naruto headed closer and closer to the village exit. Lining the side of the dusty road was a line of cold stone benches. _Ha, this is where the bastard abandoned the bitch! _As he strode past the bench, a certain something caught his eye.

In stark contrast to the gray stone bench was a worn leather journal. "My Diary" was scrawled in an elegant, slanted cursive. _Hmm, this is interesting. _Naruto picked it up gingerly and flipped to the first page. Yes, yes, the moronic Naruto Uzumaki could read.

Standing next to the bench, Naruto began to read. Honestly, he didn't care anymore. If the owner came and decided to yell at him, he would rasengan her stomach. He was leaving the damn town anyway; it didn't matter if he left some collateral damage in his wake.

* * *

**10-2**

" Mother gave me this diary to rite down stuff in. I dunno why she wants me too, but she said that I'm too quiet. I don't no wat that meens, but I tink she tinks that I don't talk much to other people."

* * *

Naruto's lips almost defied gravity at the childishness of the journal. How refreshing, to read about the life of an innocent child. A life he never had, thanks to this fucking town. Deciding that he may as well get comfortable, Naruto plopped onto the stone bench, diary in hand.

* * *

"I don't like talking to other people. Daddy says to hush up when evr I talk. I dunno why but I tink he don't like it whenevr I talk. So I don't. I don't tink Mommy knows about that tho. Oh well. I dunno wat else to say, so I guess that I'll say bye now. Bye!"

* * *

Slowly flipping the fragile page, Naruto was soon enraptured by the life of this little girl.

* * *

**10-13**

"It's been a while since I wrote in this diary o' mine. What has it been, three or four years? Honestly, I can't believe I even found this thing. It was sitting in the back of my bookshelf all this time! Either way, I should bring my diary up to speed. Mom's dead. She died a long time ago, on a mission with Father. Mommy was fighting a nukenin when another stepped in from behind. Just by coincidence, the S-rank had appeared in my Mother's blind spot. Father tried to reach the man, but Father was too far away. Mommy was dead before she hit the ground.

"But you see, no one else knows this story. Apparently, it is okay to hide the honorable death of a parent, if it is to save the other disgraceful parent's reputation. Mommy is known as "the woman too weak to birth a heir." And what am I? The daughter of the Hyuuga-bitch.

"You see, Hanabi isn't my birth-sister, but rather Neji's sister. And guess who the lucky daddy is…

"Little Hanabi is the illegitimate child of Hiashi and Akemi Hyuuga. Akemi was too much of a "bright beauty" for Father to resist. It doesn't matter either way, for Akemi died in giving birth to Hanabi. However, she was said to have died in action, like my mother did. Maybe Father hates me so much because I know of his darkest secret."

* * *

**11-29  
**

** "Here I am, once again, falling to pieces. Here I am, helpless and left for dead.**Here I am, returning to you, oh faithful friend. How pathetic my life is, that this inanimate object is the only one who listens to me.

"Now I am not merely the daughter of the Hyuuga-bitch. I am now the weak, pathetic, daughter of the Hyuuga-bitch. The one whose "sister" outshines her, the one whose cousin easily surpassed her when she was three. Am I so weak because I am so kind? Is refusing to use the Cursed Seal against those who abuse me mercy? Or is it stupidity? Will my personality be the death of me? After all, in this house, where only the strong are elevated to heights inconceivable, those who do not meet the standard are quickly exterminated. Think the Euthanasia Program from the fairy-tales about the thing known as the Holocaust.

"My REAL little sister, Youki, was beaten to death because she was born without the Byakugan. She was only three days old.

"The very air I breathe seems to blacken my soul.

"Conform to our standards," they say, "You pathetic ass," they say, "Too weak to be in the Main Branch," they say,

"You are destined to be a failure," they say.

"My kindness paints a target on my back. But**I will not bow. I will not break.**

"My kindness will be my power, it will fuel my very being. M my words, Hyuuga, you will wish you never messed with me. This WHORE will burn the Hyuuga to the ground. I will slaughter each and every one of you, with a smile on my face. And I never break a promise, for it is my nindo, my ninja way."

* * *

4-1

"Naruto, the dobe, the baka. The demon-child. The monster.

"The being worthy of death.

"Why does he do these things to me? Why is it that around him, my mind goes blank? Why does my heartbeat quicken around him? Why do I stammer and squeak?

"Uzumaki Naruto, what the hell have you done to me?

"Why have I reverted to old habits? I promised myself that I would be strong, so that the Hyuuga will go to seventh circle of hell where they belong. My nervous ticks are reemerging. For so many years, I have been strong. Never stammering, never looking downwards, and never twiddling my fingers.

"Why do you make me so weak, Naruto? Why am I happy that you make me so weak?

"**I hate everything about you. Why, do I love you?**I hate everything you do to me, why do I love you?"

* * *

10-11

"Have I seen the errors of my ways? Yes. Thanks to whom? Uzumaki Naruto.

" How can a man desire to be the Hokage of a village that has dreamt of killing him? How can a man love the very thing that lusts for the man's destruction? If Naruto can love Konoha, then I can love the Hyuuga bastards. Hey, bastard is a term of endearment. After all, that's what Naruto calls Sasuke…

"Yes, I know about Naruto. I could see it ever since I Byakuganned his seal. It doesn't change the fact that I love him. Unlike what many people think, Naruto isn't the Nine-Tailed Fox, but its jail. And he's a damn strong one at that. Naruto, if you ever read this, and I really hope you don't, I want to say, thank you.

"This thought burst forth from my mind in the midst of Iruka-sensei's lecture: I could've become an Itachi. In a few years, I could've easily slaughtered the Hyuuga. Hell, I could've become a Sasuke, which is a nasty notion in actuality.

"Everyone knows that Konoha has plenty of Psycho-bitches to keep it functioning—Hatake Kakashi, Mitarashi Anko, Maito Guy, Hyuuga Neji…

"Need I go on?

"I was well on the way on the path of darkness, but you, Naruto, have pulled me away from the abyss. The funniest part is, you don't even know it.

"Maybe the old, weak, pathetic me wasn't so bad after all."

* * *

7-11

"It hurts me, so much. Why, why, why do you, Naruto, trail after Sakura? Are you some kind of masochist or something? She is such a mean person to you, and yet you loves her.

"She is unworthy of you, and yet you do not understand. Now, I'm not saying that I am worthy of you, Uzumaki Naruto. Honestly, how can anybody be worthy of a man who never gives up, who values his friends above himself, who would give his life to protect his previous hell? Yes, you have many flaws, so many imperfections—his lupine whiskers, his "stupidity", his loudness, his fashion sense. Need I continue?

"However, imperfections are what make you beautiful. They make you unique, so individual, so breathtaking. So distracted are people by your canines that they do not see your long eyelashes, so distracted are people by your loudness that they do not see the kindred soul beneath.

"What do you even see in Sakura? She's spoilt by her civilian parents, deluded by her affections for Sasuke, is weak, and worse, she complains when she has absolutely nothing to whine about. I mean, you saved Sasuke for her ! What more can you do to get Sakura's affection? If she wants some sadistic traitor, then let her go on her merry way. She taints the very air you breathe.

"Like the Hyuuga once poisoned mine. You saved me from my dark path, so now I will save you from your upcoming heartbreak."

* * *

10-10

"Naruto seemed sad today. Why, why, why are you sad today? It is your birthday, after all. Although, I can understand why you are sad.

"Nobody celebrates my birthday. No one is happy that I exist. Sadly, I do not think that you, Naruto, are either. Maybe one day…

"Despite my assertions in previous entries, I cannot say that I love my accursed family. I do not loathe them anymore, nor do I wish to slaughter them all. In all honesty, the Hyuugas do not realize how god damn lucky they are, and how grateful they should be to the demon-spawn they despise.

"Now that I think about it, I honestly am not much different than Itachi Uchiha, that lucky bastard. Poor guy, so misunderstood! I can actually empathize with him.

"What did the Uchiha clan do to him to make him kill them all?

"Either way, on my birthday, not one person smiles at me. Kiba and Shino don't greet me, nor does Kurenai-sensei say a word. I shouldn't expect a simple "Happy Birthday," but I can hope, can't I? Naruto must have had it worse than me, however. Villagers ATTACKED him on the day he was born. How terrible is that? Mental anguish versus physical and emotional agony.

**_"Anger and agony are better than misery_**

"You know what, I think that I'll do something for him today. No one deserves to be alone on his birthday. No one should be treated the way that I am. Fucking Hyuugas.

"Better check out your house today, Naruto!

"Hyuuga Hinata to the rescue!"

* * *

Naruto nearly dropped the diary. _This was Hinata's diary._

_Hyuuga Hinata, the beautiful heiress, cares about me?_

_Hyuuga Hinata, a goddess in disguise, is like me?_

Naruto bit his chapped lip.

_Do I want to be what Hinata could have become? Do I want to be Itachi?_

_Do I want to be Sasuke?  
_

* * *

Hinata was on her way to Naruto's apartment, Ichiraku's ramen along with a chocolate birthday cake in hand. She was panting in her haste to reach her destination. Who knew Ichiraku's could be so heavy!

When she finally arrived at Naruto's apartment, a chill ran down her spine. _Something isn't right._

SMASH! Hinata side-kicked the orange front door down and activated her Byakugan. Her opal eyes focused on a crumpled letter taped to Naruto's tiny table. A plastic table made for one.

Her breath left her body, as quickly as when Pein had attacked her.

_Holy Shit, Naruto! Please say you haven't left yet._

_Don't leave me  
_

* * *

Naruto was in distress. Clutching his backpack tightly, knuckles whitening, his thoughts whirled at speeds his mind could not comprehend.

Every feeling, thought, and opinion, had suddenly manifested from the darkest—no, not empty, as many fucking people seem to think—recesses of his mind and decided to murder each other. His opinions clashed with fact, his feelings attacked his thoughts. Everything was churning, roiling against each other like some monstrous tsunami that crashed against his battered skull over and over.

All he had to show for it was a massive headache.

He hated the people of Konoha; that was certain. They abandoned him, when all Naruto desired was their affections. Naruto now knew why, thanks to the ass-hole that was Sakura Haruno.

* * *

"_Sakura-chan! I'm sorry!" Sakura gives Naruto a death-glare that freezes hell over. It is a wonder that its frigid intensity does not petrify him._

_"Sorry doesn't cut it, you dumb-ass! You could have killed Sasuke-kun!" Her minty eyes flashes in anger, and her small dainty hands tremble in rage._

"I know that Sakura-chan is worried for Sasuke, but she doesn't have to get THIS mad at me. It's unreasonable!_" Naruto thinks._

_Any idiot knows that Sakura is not to be trifled with when enraged. It would seem that our favorite knuckleheaded ninja has yet to learn this valuable lesson._

_"I just rasenganned him in the stomach!" Sakura's nostrils flare in fury while she frantically heals the unconscious Sasuke. "I weakened the rasengan anyway. Teme can usually take it!" Naruto crossed his arms angrily. Biting his lip, he stared at Teme's bruised face with concern. Why wasn't the bastard waking up?_

_"You ASSHOLE! Do you know what you've done!" Sakura pauses from her healing, whipping her face towards Naruto. "Six of his ribs are broken, with 4 of them just millimeters away from puncturing his lung! He's passed out from blood loss! HE COULD'VE DIED!"_

_"That's why you're here, aren't you?" Naruto questions, "To make sure that when we get hurt, you can heal us? Either way, it's not something you can't heal!_

_"We ALWAYS spar like this, and Sasuke always comes out okay! I always rasengan him, and he always evades! ALWAYS! How was I supposed to know that this time would be any different? This is the first time in YEARS that he hasn't dodged it! Since the battle at the Valley of the End! Even then, he is usually strong enough to handle a rasengan with merely an eighth of its normal power. This isn't my fault!"_

_Sakura slaps Naruto, hard. A scarlet handprint is tattooed along his whiskered cheek. Naruto is shocked._

_"It's always your fault, Naruto! It is your fault that Sasuke almost DIED in that Land of Waves mission when we were Genin! It is your fault that Konoha was annihilated because Pein wanted YOUR ass! Not Shino's ass, YOURS!" Sakura is slowly turning red, her voice becoming louder and louder. Point a shaking finger at Naruto, she spits out the acerbic words that corrode Naruto's dream._

_"It's your fault that my brother DIED 16 years ago!"_

_Naruto's eyes freeze over, turning their sapphire blue depths into cold, hard ice. It was only when one was angry that one reveals one's true self, it would appear._

_Sakura reveals the true shallow, self-pitying, BITCH that she hides beneath her bubbly and cheery façade. Her black soul is now manifest._

_Naruto steps threateningly closer to Sakura, her emerald eyes meeting his ruby eyes._

_"It's always about Sasuke, huh, Sakura-chan." Naruto smiles a sad smile. "No matter what I do, what I say, it will always be about the Bastard. The bastard who abandoned you when you declared your so-called "love" for him. He has shown nothing but contempt for you, yet you still wear your slutty red dress for a man who resembles an ice-cube more than Frosty the fucking Snowman._

_"You have everything in the world, Sakura—parents who loved you, friends who cared about you, a proper house, a proper upbringing. Never have you sliced your wrists, watched your arteries sever, watched your blood pool on the floor, and watched your wrists heal because of the monster you hold inside of you. Never have YOU TRIED TO KILL YOURSELF more times than the civilians have tried to kill you. Never have you had ANYTHING worth complaining about._

_"And yet you wallow in your self-pity, hating the demon who took your brother away, but also took my parents, my CHILDHOOD, my PRESENT, and my FUTURE. The demon that just won't let me fucking die, no matter how fucking hard I try. Have you ever slit your wrist and throat after drinking bleach before, Sakura-chan?_

_"You hate me, the civilians hate me, my friends hate me, the shinobi hate me, but have you considered that I hate me? Even after I save your asses, you still hate me. Ungrateful pieces of shit. When Konoha burns, look out for me. You might see me laughing."_

_Naruto turns around, and promptly walks away, never turning back, never seeing a useless Sakura-chan sobbing over the truth in Naruto's harsh words.  
_

* * *

_My friends abandoned me because of this demon. They are no better than the civilians that they claim to be superior to._

He poured his heart and soul into getting acknowledgement, and what did he get? Cold hard betrayal from the pathetic assholes he once called his friends. When the Rookie Twelve began to ignore him after the attack on Konoha, he was confused, yes, but he merely shrugged it off. He was their friend, as they were his. They would come around, and go back to being nice with him eventually, right?

But that moment never happened. They continued to ignore him, and soon after Naruto's ostracism, his apartment was ransacked, the first time in nearly what, four years? Naruto gave up on coincidences. He refused to delude himself any longer.

But the thing is, with his precious people suddenly desiring to hurt him, there was one who loved him all along. Resting his head on his hands, he let out a long sigh.

_What do I do now? Stay for the girl that loves me, or leave because of the city that hates me?  
_

* * *

Hinata was leaping. Bounding. Soaring. The burn of tortured muscles, the cramps from lack of oxygen. They meant nothing at all to her. Desperation was her fuel. And it fueled her well.

Suddenly, Hinata caught sight of gold amongst the monotonous browns and blacks.

_Naruto…  
_

* * *

Naruto was still seated there. Lost in thought. Yes, the number one knuckle-headed ninja is capable of thought, despite what others believed.

He looked up at the sky. Will it somehow provide him the answer?

_ Wait, what? _Naruto leapt to his feet.

"Hinata?"

* * *

"Naruto!" Hinata did the most un-Hinata like thing possible when she found Naruto-kun. No, she neither hugged nor kissed him.

No, dear Hinata slapped him hard. Naruto widened his oceanic eyes in shock and clutched his reddened cheek.

"HOW COULD YOU, NARUTO?" Hinata was enraged.

Naruto raised his eyes, meeting Hinata's opalescent ones.

Shock,

Desperation,

Sadness,

_How are they conveyed in Hinata's eyes?_

Fear,

Loneliness,

Rage,

Love,

_Why do I make Hinata feel this way?_

"How could you consider leaving, Naruto?" Hinata's voice suddenly became a whisper.

"Think about your friends, your admirers, your _village. _How could you leave that?"

"IT'S BECAUSE OF THE FUCKING VILLAGE THAT I'M LEAVING!" Naruto's rage, simmering so close to the surface, was finally unleashed. He threw Hinata's diary onto the ground.

"Everything that I have done has been for the village. Became a ninja? So I could serve this hellhole others call my home. Saved Sasuke? So that the council could recognize me as a valuable shinobi. Defeated Pein? So that the civilians, who used to spit in my face and throw rocks at me, could see another side of the Kyuubi's jinchuriki." Naruto inhaled a shuddering gasp.

"Don't you see, Hinata? This village is better off without me. Everything that I have done has been in vain. No one acknowledges me. Not Kakashi, not Sakura, not Sasuke, NOBODY! I'm so tired, Hinata. I'm so tired of being what others want me to be. I've pretended for so long, I don't even know my true self anymore." Naruto collapsed onto the stone bench, his sorrow crushing his lungs.

Hinata picked up her diary with shaking hands, and sat next to Naruto.

"You sure you want to sit there, Hinata? I might unleash the Kyuubi if you do," Naruto chuckled hollowly.

"**_I have nothing left to give, I have found the perfect end_."**Hinata sang softly, her voice oh-so haunting.

Naruto looked up at her. Her voice shouldn't have such sorrow, such a chilling sadness in it.

_"_**_Carry me to heaven's arms, light the way and let me go. Take the time to take my breath, I will end where I began.__"_**

Naruto tried to block out her voice, saturated with so much emotion. Anger, pain, regret, _defeat!_Such a kind, gentle girl shouldn't feel this way.

_ **"Dear Agony: just let go of me. Suffer slowly, is this the way it has to be? Dear Agony."**_

**_ "Suddenly the lights go out, let forever drag me down."_**Hinata grabbed Naruto's so cold hands.

** "**_**I will fight for one last breath, I will fight until the end,"**_Hinata gazed into Naruto's eyes with such an intensity, as if…

As if she sang as if she sang this just to get by. The thing was, she did.

_ **"Dear Agony, just let go of me, suffer slowly. Is this the way it has to be? Don't bury me, faceless enemy. I'm so sorry, is this the way it has to be?"**_

**_"Leave me alone. God let me go. I'm blue and cold, dark skies will burn. Love bring me down, hate lift me up. Just turn around, there is nothing left."_**

Hinata went silent.

"Hinata—"

"Naruto-kun, you have read my diary—"

"Sorry—"

"I've always had a perverse hope that someone would read it." Clenching her hands, Hinata sighed.

"How shameful is that? That I hoped that someone could understand me through reading what ordinarily shouldn't be read. By taking the easy way out, by not actually speaking my mind. The coward's escape." Hinata leaned close to Naruto, shyness eradicated by emotion.

"That is what I was, what I am, and what I will be, Naruto. A coward, a weakling, a stigma to the glorious Hyuuga name." She said bitterly.

"How many times have I wanted to run away?" Hinata fiddled with her hands, taking deep breaths.

"But the thing is, _I'm still here._ Oftentimes, I wonder if that's a mistake. I mean, the easy way out is to leave, and I acknowledge that I'm a filthy coward. However, knowing you're a coward and _actually being one_are two completely different things. Revenge is something that Sasuke-san knows well, but he is not the only one." Hinata watched a cloud pass over a tree.

"We both know revenge well, but our revenge is more productive. My revenge, like yours, has to do with acknowledgement. I will screw my fucking clan over by becoming stronger." Hinata's voice became louder, more self-assured.

"I will become the thing that they never thought I was—strong. You, Naruto-kun, have to stay in Konoha. By leaving, you are proving to the council, to the civilians, that you are unworthy of their recognition. By staying, by becoming stronger, you can, and will, screw them over. Use your pain, use revenge, as your fuel. But unlike Sasuke, become stronger than it, not a victim to it."

Naruto suddenly pulled Hinata closer to him. What's wrong with being impulsive once in a while?

He gazed deeply into her eyes.

_I will stay, Hinata. I will stay for you._

"By the way, Happy Birthday, Naruto-kun,"

* * *

Shikamaru was sauntering through Konoha, his home on October 11th. He passed by many gossiping women on his way to the Hokage, hands clasped in front of their aprons, mouths moving faster than their ability to think. A chilly October wind fluttered through Shikamaru's pineapple for a ponytail.

After Naruto and Hinata became a couple, which was yesterday, Hinata challenged Hyuuga Hiashi to a duel. She defeated him in less than five minutes. The funny thing was, Hinata was blindfolded. Adding to the Hyuuga clan's shame, she challenged him in broad daylight, in the middle of Konoha's busy marketplace, in front of the whole city.

Shikamaru chuckled. He was in the throng that day. He could feel Hiashi's enormous ego bruise with each of Hinata's attacks. It was quite entertaining to watch.

Not troublesome at all.

Needless to say, Hinata won the respect of the Hyuuga. The council of Hyuuga clan elders begged unabashedly for Hinata to become heir. Hinata had laughed in their faces, and turned away. Not only did she refuse to become the clan leader, but she cut all her ties to the clan as well, choosing to be part of the Uzumaki clan. She did this with all of Konoha watching.

Shikamaru passed an irate Hyuuga member on his way to the Hokage's office. Raising an eyebrow, he chortled while passing through the buildings enormous doors.

"You asked for me?" Shikamaru asked, some of his annoyance exiting his mouth along with his voice.

"Naruto-sama, to you, you lazy bastard." Naruto, with the billowing white robes of the Hokage position hanging from his lanky frame, was standing by the floor to ceiling windows of his office. The scarlet words, "The Demon's Child," reflected in the sunlight.

Yes, not only did Hinata defeat Hyuuga Hiashi and disown the Hyuuga name yesterday, but Naruto challenged the all of the village elders and clan leaders, defeated them all, and was declared Hokage of Konoha by a drunk Lady Tsunade.

All done on 17th birthday too. _Not bad, _Shikamaru mused, _not bad at all._

So many egos bruised in one day.

"Is that all, Lord Hokage?"

"That is all. Goodbye,"

And with that, Shikamaru strode out of the Hokage's office, planning on meeting a troublesome blonde.

Stroking his nonexistent beard, Naruto reflected upon the song that Hinata sang yesterday.

**_I will fight for one last breath_**

_** I will fight until the end**_

The story of the life of Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki, no?

* * *

End Notes from Your Dear Author:  
So, how did you like it? Want me to continue writing(which I will no matter what :) Feel free to give me some story ideas or prompts, and if I like it, I'll write it! Hope you review!  
Sincerely,  
thelastshanghai


End file.
